In several types of business forms producing machine and processes, a continuous moving web of paper or paper-like material is moved by means of marginal rows of pin feed holes. After the web is printed, the marginal portions of the web are removed as the web travels. The marginal portions thus become continuous narrow strips which are considered as scrap and must be disposed of.
Conventionally, the continuous narrow strips are diverted into a waste basket or the like. The strips form loops and other formations of various configurations and sizes and at various angles within the waste basket. Such loops and formations of the narrow continuous strip inefficiently occupy space within the waste basket as there is much unused spaced between strip loops and formations within the waste basket. Thus, a waste basket is effectively filled quickly, even though a relatively short length of the narrow strip occupies the waste basket.
In order to more efficiently fill a waste basket various methods and devices have been created to sever a continuous narrow strip into short sections prior to disposal in a waste basket. However, most of such known devices create a tearing action as severance occurs. Such tearing action produces fine strands of paper which extend in various directions from the short sections and occupy space and prevent other short sections from occupying the space which is occupied by the strands. Therefore, such tearing action creates short sections, but such short sections do not efficiently fill a waste basket.
Furthermore, known devices which are employed in business forms producing machines for severing a continuous narrow strip into short sections tend to cause snagging between the device and the continuous web. Thus, web jams or paper jams are caused in the business form production machine.
Also, known devices which sever a continuous narrow strip into short sections are relatively slow in operation and may retard the operation of the entire business forms production machine.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus which operates in combination with or as a part of a business forms production machine and which receives a moving narrow continuous strip which is severed from a margin of a web and which cuts the moving narrow continuous strip into short sections.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which is capable of high speed operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which cleanly cuts the narrow strip into short sections so that there are no extending strands.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which is easily installed or mounted as a part of or in combination with a business forms producing machine.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.